Let's Fall In Love
by Koisumi-Yuuma
Summary: Un despertador descompuesto y una nueva inquilina bastante interesante, nunca antes ser confundido con un ladron resultó tan bien, one-shot sobre como se conocieron Kaito y Meiko durante la universidad (Precuela de Porque te amo) leve KaiMei. Pasen y lean, mas one-shot en camino X3


Let's Fall In Love

Cuando abrió los ojos el despertador aun no sonaba, algo bastante inusual siendo él tan dormilón. Aun medio dormido entro al baño sin percatarse de nada extraño, aun hacia bastante frio por lo que después, en medio de pensamientos felices, regreso a la comodidad de sus cobijas, el reloj aun marcaba las cinco de la mañana, tal y como cuando se despertó, que delicioso era despertar y darse cuenta de que se puede seguir durmiendo, lo único malo era la luz que aún le molestaba a la vista, pero se arreglaba cerrando las cortinas…

-Esperen un segundo –Fue entonces que se percató -¿Luz?... ¡Luz!

Tratando de conservar toda la calma del mundo verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, quizás no fuere tan malo…

-¡Las ocho en punto!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraba totalmente emocionada con el cambio, todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, no podía haber encontrado un mejor empleo, ser la encargada en un dormitorio de chicos le daba un lugar para hospedarse y le tiempo suficiente para sus estudios, la dueña del edifico le dijo que solo tres chicos vivían ahí y eran bastante tranquilos, sus funciones serian únicamente el recaudar el alquiles, recordarle a los chicos que no se atrasaran el pago de los servicios de la vivienda y quizás ser un contacto con la familia en caso de alguna emergencia. El trabajo era poco y la paga bastante atractiva, aunque al inicio ni su hermano ni su mejor amigo estuvieron de acuerdo en que se mudara a lado de un montón de muchachos, pero ella ya estaba decidida y sabia cuidarse sola. No permitiría que un montón de hombretones machistas arruinaran la oportunidad de independizarse de su hermano; no es que no le quisiere, lo amaba, pero no podía depender de él toda la vida, cuando su madre murió él sacrifico de todo para cuidar de ella, era justo que ahora tuviera un tiempo para si mismo.

-Bien… lo primero que haré en mi nueva versión independiente es subir mis cosas… yo sola – En realidad la dueña le había dicho ya que a esa hora los inquilinos estarían en sus clases y no habría nadie para ayudarla, lo prefirió así, de esa forma no molestaría a nadie con su mudanza; tenía un par de cajas y sus maletas… ok, esto no sería sencillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Waaaa… chicos que malos son, no me despertaron – teléfono entre hombro y mejilla, desodorante en el pelo y spray en la axilas… o ¿No era así?, no había tiempo de pensar o corregir

-No pensamos que dormirías tanto, vamos si te das prisa llegas a la segunda clase

-Eso intento… Gakupo onegai dame una mano con el profesor – Dientes cepillados y calzoncillos limpios en su lugar, no había tiempo de buscar medias iguales, ni siquiera zapatos iguales.

-Vale, vale pero date prisa no creo poder ganar mucho tiempo

Pantalones, para esos sí que debía haber tiempo ¿o no?... si, si tenía, para la camisa estaba el camino, lo importante ahora es correr…. ¡Y dejar el teléfono!, si, ese es de casa no podía llevárselo.

¡PUM, ZAS...CUASH!

-¡Oie tú!, fíjate por dónde vas

-Lo siento, Lo sien…to—Se quedó perplejo, aquellos eran los ojos castaños más lindos que había visto y los primero que apreciaba así de cerca, ambos cayeron en cuenta de pronto de la situación.

-Quítate de encima me aplastas – Ella miro a otro lado, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo siento mucho – Repitió él, hasta la prisa se le había olvidado, la ayudo a incorporarse.

-¿Eres una especie de lunático o algo así? – Lo escaneo de pies a cabeza con la mirada. -¿No sabes que lsa escaleras nunca se bajan corriendo?.. Además mira el desastre que causaste

-No, soy Kaito y ya dije que lo siento –El tono parecía de auténtica consternación ante lo sucedido, lo que ablando un poco a la muchacha.

-Está bien, está bien, te perdonaré si me ayudas a subir todo esto a mi habitación

-Gomen pero es que iba corriendo porqu…

-Espera… ¡Eres un ladrón!—En un movimiento logro ponerlo contra el piso

-No, no, no

-¿Entonces que hacías huyendo así?

-No huyo, vivo aquí… por favor suéltame

-Buen intento pero la dueña me dijo claramente que los inquilinos estarían en sus clases

-Por eso corro, mis clases… waaa

-Espera, no me digas que te has dormido – El asintió

-Y tengo examen

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí charlando? Corre –Miro el reloj—Santo cielo es tardísimo, no mejor yo te llevo sube al auto

-¿De verdad? –Los ojos del chico brillaron de alegría – Oh muchas gracias

Ambos se montaron en el auto de la joven y salieron disparados rumbo a la universidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las clases habían terminado ya, dos amigos se dirigían a la salida, uno de ellos se partia de risa al ver las pintas que llevaba el otro.

-Que malo, ya no te rías—Un zapato y una zapatilla deportiva, una media amarilla y otra purpura, un pantalón de mezclilla arrugado, una camisa que le quedaba enorme y el pelo totalmente revuelto a causa de usar el producto equivocado.

-Es que, es que jajajajajajaj tan solo deberías verte, parece que te vestiste en la oscuridad

-Son muy malos, ¿Por qué no me despertaron?, no hubiera pasado por esto

-En serio Kaito, cambia ese cacharro que tienes por despertador o esto pasara más seguido de lo que crees.

-No seas malo con tictac-chan, él está en perfecto estado

-Así que tictac-chan es la causa de que luzcas como un lunático el día de hoy – Una tercera voz femenina llamo la atención de ambos.

-Waa hola gracias por todo de nuevo… -Kaito la saludó muy emotivo al inicio pero de pronto se quedó serio y pensativo frente a la joven, tanto ella como su amigo le miraron extrañados.

-¿Sucede algo? – Gakupo sacudió la mano frente a él como para hacerlo reaccionar.

-No… solo que… ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto inocentemente a la chica sacando una mueca de ambos presentes.

-Uhg, bueno fue mi culpa no presentarme antes –Suspiró –Mi nombre es Meiko, Sakine Meiko, es un gusto conocerles

Meiko… un nombre tan bonito como ella, pensó para sí, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo lindo acababa de comenzar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A/N): Aquí estaaa! Díganme que les parecio? w se acepta cualquier comentario, critica, duda y sugerencia.

Nos leemos pronto

Besos

KY ;)


End file.
